The Kidnapping
By Neoninjaboy320 Request and Story Idea By Princess Kitty Characters *Princess Kitty (MaryMae) *Dr. Zomboss *Wall-nut *Crazy Dave *The Book of Bloom *Peashooter *Marigold *Sunflower *Tall-nut *Repeater *Kernel-pult *Extra Zombie *All Plants (Cameo) Story At Dr. Zomboss's HQ... Dr, Zomboss: Extra Zombie! You won't believe my newest most evil, diabolical plan yet! Extra Zombie is eating a jelly filled donut. ''' Extra Zombie: Really? Whats the scoop than Edge? Dr. Zomboss: Well, I can Kidnap ALL THE PLANTS! Extra Zombie: Lets do it! BWHWHHAHAHAHHAHAHAH '''At The Pool... No zombies are in sight, so Peashooter, Wall-nut, and Sunflower are chatting. Peashooter: So I'm like Oh snow you didn't! Sunflower: And did Snow Pea get annoyed by that? Peashooter: Oh yeah. Nets come out of nowhere and trap the three plants. ''' '''At the Roof... Repeater: So that's how I pwned a Football Zombie all by myself. Tall-nut: Pretty intense. Repeater: Yeah, it was. Kernel-pult: Watch OUT! Nets fall on the plants and are swooped away by Bungie Zombies! At Crazy Dave's house... Crazy Dave: Ahhh... I feel like being crazy in the woods! I Shallz go! Book of Bloom: Hello? Crazy Dave: Ahh! Where'd you come from? Book of Bloom: From the Back of your car. Man, it's comfty in there. Crazy Dave: Oh, okay. At the woods... Crazy Dave: Huh? What's this? Crazy Dave notices a note on a tree. Crazy Dave, This time I have captured al''l ''your plants! Who will protect you now? If you want them come and get them! Sincerely, Dr. Zomboss. Book of Bloom: Well, mate, we better go after them huh? Crazy Dave: But we don't know where they are. Book of Bloom: Come on mate. They are zombies, and zombies oringinate from...? Crazy Dave: A virus? Book of Bloom: Well, yes, but where do people get buried? Crazy Dave: At the cemetery! Book of Bloom: Co rect, that means their town, could be around there! Crazy Dave: Let's go! At Dr. Zomboss's HQ... Dr. Zomboss: MWHAHAHAHHAHAHAHAHAHAHHA!!!! Extra Zombie: Seriously, Edge, slow down on the laugh, just... don't over do it. Dr. Zomboss: Eh? Whatever. Extra Zombie: So, what are we gonna do with all these plants? Camera turns to see a bunch of cages filled with plants. ''' Dr. Zomboss: I don't know, but maybe we could force them to tell us the secret to eating their homeowner's brains! Extra Zombie: Excellent idea! '''In the forest... Crazy Dave: I think were gonna need some help. Book of Bloom: Huh? From who? Crazy Dave: Well, I have a fan, named Mary Mae. Crazy Dave is seen jumping from bush to bush, trying to be sneaky on visiting Mary Mae's house... Crazy Dave: BOB... Book of Bloom: Why are ya callin' me tha' mate? Crazy Dave: Well when you shorten it with letters, you get Bob. Book of Bloom: Oooh, ok chap, I hear ya. Crazy Dave: Well, here goes nothing... Crazy Dave is about to knock on the door, upon stepping on the door step. More, coming soon... Category:NB320's Fanfics Category:Fanfics